In recent years, it has become evident that general climatic warming is occurring due to the “greenhouse effect” caused by the increasing presence of certain greenhouse gases (GHGs) generated from human activities. Among the gaseous components in the atmosphere that contribute to the greenhouse effect are carbon dioxide, methane, nitrous oxide and ozone. By contrast, oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur dioxide do not appear to contribute to the greenhouse effect.
In order to mitigate the effects of increasing greenhouse gases generated from human activities, a variety of proposals have been made to reduce the emission of greenhouse gases into the atmosphere.
There is still a need for a new method for reducing the emission of greenhouse gases into the atmosphere.